The Maximum Twilight
by MRS.Edward CU11EN
Summary: Prologue: She lay there on the ground, crumpled in pain. I could see her eyes, and the sight scared me. They were flashing from Gold, like the Cullen’s, to red, blood red, to her normal, blue colored eyes.
1. Only The Begining

This is about maximum ride 2; Schools Out Forever. Right after they move in with Anne, but the catch is that they moved to Forks, Washington. And, as you can probably guess from the 'Forks, Washington' thing, its also about Twilight.

Also Max, Fang, and Iggy are17, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, and Angel is 9. Plus there's a new character who's 18. Wanna know who it is? Read and find out!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Max's POV 

There was a beeping noise filling the room that Anne had given me. It took me a second to figure out it was just the alarm clock. I groaned as I got up and turned it off.

When I got down stairs, I was the only one down there except Iggy, who was cooking, and Anne, who was reading the news paper.

"'Morning." I mumbled.

"Hey Max." Iggy said, knowing, somehow, that it was me.

"Good morning Max!" Anne said cheerfully.

I sat down at the table as Nudge and Angle came running down the stairs. "I told you I smelt bacon!" Nudge was saying smugly, while Angel said well I said pancakes!"

I laughed. Angel and Nudge could be so funny together sometimes.

All of the sudden Fang sat beside me. "You now it's annoying when you do that." I grumbled, narrowing my eyes at him. He almost smiled.

"That smells soooooo soooooo gooooodddd!" Nudge said, stretching out the words.

"It does." Said Layne, while practilly _falling _down the stairs. I had to hold back a laugh.

Iggy smiled, but also blushed. But that was nothing new, we all knew _very _well that Iggy liked Layne, all of us… except Layne… I couldn't hold back the next laugh.

Iggy finished cooking, and so Layne passed out plates. It _was_ really good, but it's not like that was surprising. Iggy is a great cook, even though he's blind.

Iggy and Layne sat down, and we all started eating.

Ten minutes later we were all getting in the car, and then driving to school. _This ought to be fun._ I thought sarcastically.

The High school was right next to the middle school, witch is good in case we have to make a quick escape.

After we got out of the car and Anne said goodbye to us and gave us directions to the secretary's office, we were off, trying to find the right building.


	2. Layne's Story

This chapter is all about when Layne met the flock, and the flock met her. They're eating at a restaurant called Old Chicago (it was the only one I could think of!) and Layne works their as a waitress, the reason is because she's 18, and has a apartment that she has to pay rent for. So on with the story!

_---------------------------------------------'_

_Chapter Two, More To Her_

_Max's POV_

We walked carefully into the restaurant, not wanting to attract too much attention. We sat down at an empty table, big enough for the five of us. When our waitress came over I did a double take. She was beautiful, blue eyes, blond hair, curvy figure, blah, blah, blah… Anyway she took our…. unusually long orders, and didn't look surprised just… curious? I wasn't quite sure.

When she came back I noticed something. She had a necklace around her neck, but something about the little metal thing on the end bugged me…And it bugged me even more that I didn't know _why _it was bugging me. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She- Layne- asked.

I was about to say no when Nudge accidentally knocked over my cup, I'm not quite sure what she was doing at that moment… Layne took a towel out of her little pouch thing she had on, and wiped it up. When she bent over I saw something that I didn't expect. She had a huge pink scar on her shoulder, and there was something wrong with the way her back looked… almost as if she had something underneath her shirt… like, say, wings? My eyes widened, and I looked meaningfully over at Angel. She looked at me for a moment and then nodded. She then looked at Layne, and concentrated. After a moment Layne shot up strait, and looked around at all of us. When her eyes landed on Angel, she stopped dead in her tracks… as if she knew what was happening…. This was getting way too weird.

"Wow… Cool!" Angel exclaimed, grinning excitedly.

Layne smiled, "I like to think so." She said and then laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Angel.

She looked over at me, bouncing up in down in her chair, "Layne." Was all she said. I nodded, prodding her on. "I'll let her tell you!" Angel said.

I looked expectantly over at the subject. She sat down in the one empty spot. "Well.." Layne began. "I'm like all of you are; with the wings," she continued, "But my 'special talent' is a lot different…" Layne took a deep breath before continuing. "Iabsorbotherpeoplesskills." Layne said it so fast, I didn't understand it until Angel explained when I gave her a questioning look.

"When we use our powers around her a few times, she gets them to; she absorbs them. That's what just happened, when I tried to read her mind, she absorbed my power to read minds!" Angel was bouncing up and down again. I grabbed her shoulder and stilled her. "Isn't that sooo cool?!" Angel said, making 'so' sound allot longer.

I looked over at Layne who was looking at Angel and smiling. Angel was smiling back, witch made me think that they were having a privet conversation, it annoyed me more than it should.

"We should probably get going." I said, even though we hadn't eaten everything yet.

"Okay, I'll go get your check." Layne said. She stood up, smiled at angel, and then walked off.

"Oh, Max! can we keep her?" Angel asked.

"Angel, she is not a dog. You can't just _keep her! _We don't even know anything about her, like; is she on the schools side?" I said.

Angels face fell, and she started to pout. I didn't look at her face, because I knew if I did I would see her bambi eyes and give in.

"Her mind is clear… she isn't bad Max! She is the opposite." Angel said. I made the mistake of looking straight at her. Angel's eye's were wide and begging, her lips quivering, and pouting. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

I sighed and Angel, being the mind reader that she was, knew that it meant I was giving in. "Yay!" Angel yelled, loud enough for a few surrounding tables to look at her like she was a foreign species. I gave her a glare that didn't even put a dent in her excitement.

Layne was coming back with the check now and it seemed like her and Angel were having another privet conversation. Layne's eyes widened and she glanced at me and then back at Angel.

"Really?" Angel said out loud, "We get to keep her!" Angel said to me. Everything at our table was quite for a moment, and then Layne burst out laughing.

"If it's okay that I stay with you, that is." She said looking at me. "Oh, Angel told me you were the leader… that's why I'm asking you." She answers my unspoken question. I glanced back at Angel, wondering just how much she had told her.

"Not _too_ much." Angel said defensively.

"So who are you exactly?" Iggy said. I had all but forgotten that he, and the rest of the flock, was there. They were all being so quite… even _Nudge. _Now that was strange.

"Oh, my name is Layne… I have wings, my parents sold me to Itex when I was nine days old, the school told me that to get me mad and test my powers. I used to have people with me… but they got killed. One of them was my sister… one of the others was my…_'boyfriend'_, and the other was my Best Friend. I lost them a year ago. Hmmm, what else do you want to know?

_Wow. That was allot to drop on people that you don't really know. _I thought to myself.

"Well, you're helping me, I might as well tell you stuff that you would find out sooner or later." She said

"You wouldn't have to tell us." I argued.

"I talk in my sleep sometimes." Layne said with a laugh. "I get off in about five minutes…" She said, changing the subject.

I nodded, not sure what to say. Layne walked back to the kitchen, leaving me and the flock alone. I glanced around at them; Gazzy was belching the alphabet, Nudge was jabbering to Angel about Layne, Iggy had something under the table… I'd talk to him about that later, and Fang was glaring at me. I sighed and looked away.

When we got to the hotel that we were staying at, I told Layne that she could share a room with me Angel and Nudge. She said that she had an apartment, but that it was too small to fit everyone. In the end we all stayed in the Hotel.

Angel and Nudge shared a bed, and Layne slept on the other one. I slept on the _very_ small couch. Even though Layne volunteered to, I objected, wanting to be able to keep an eye on her, I couldn't do that from the bed. She gave up eventually, collapsing on the bed. I stayed up all night, keeping an eye on her.

**A/N: So that's how they met, the next chapter is going to be back to the present time. This is only about the first time they met obviously. R&R plz! I also want flames! Tell me what u don't or do like!**


	3. Bella Swan

**Chapter three, Bella Swan**

**Max POV**

Anne pulled up to a door and said; "This is the office, you'll have to check with the secretary, she'll tell you where to go."

"Okay," I said dully. You _could_ say that I wasn't exactly excited about school. I mean if you were raised in a dog create that happened to be in a building called _'The School' _you wouldn't be too happy either. But if you weren't lucky enough to be a freaky mutant bird-kid then you wouldn't have, probably. You probably also wouldn't get the gut ripping sensation I did at the mere mention of the word.

As we entered the office I saw a red headed woman at a desk. She looked up expectantly.

"Hi," I started cautiously. "I'm Max. We" I motioned towards me and the rest of the flock, "are new here." My mind was racing with possible ways for the school day to go. For example; Everything. I dismissed the thought as comprehension flickered across 'Ms. Cope's' face.

"Of course," she pushed her chair back and opened a drawer. Coming back up with several papers in hand she handed us the sheets. "These are your schedules… And have your teachers sign these." She finished.

"'Kay," I said as we walked hurriedly back into the rain. The cramped space had given me the willies- by the looks of it the rest of the Flock hadn't liked it much better.

Iggy, and Fang, and I had our first class together, in building three. In the back of the room were four empty seats. _Good._ I thought. _We don't have too split up… yet._

The three of us sat down. A girl with very dark, red, curly, hair came over and stole the seat next to Fang. "Hi! My name is Jessica Stanley. Are you new here? …Oh! You must be the ones who were staying with Anne! Right? Awesome! 

"It's really weird to get so many new students! We hadn't gotten any new students since I was in… second grade? I'm not sure. But then we got Bella and now you and your… friends." The Jessica girl finally came to a stop. _I think that Nudge and Jessica would get along _just _fine. _I sighed.

Fang nodded like he was paying attention and turned back to the front as the teacher came into the room. Jessica kept talking to Fang, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

I felt, to my extreme surprise, like knocking her out. Looking away quickly, I tried to figure myself out. The bell rang, and- after signing our sheets- our teacher stared class.

That girl kept talking to Fang throughout the class until the teacher looked over at her and said, "Miss Stanley, is there an emergency or is there another reason you choose to ignore me to talk to that young man?" he raised his eyebrows.. I liked this guy already.

Jessica smiled, "I'm just getting to know the new students." she said innocently. As soon as he turned back to the board she started flirting again.

Mister…. Teacher (**I can't remember his name**) sighed, "Miss Stanley, please trade seats with Miss Swan."

I smirked at Jessica as she grudgingly got up to trade seats with a brown haired girl. The brown haired girl started to walk towards us, tripping over nothing as she did so. Her face was crimson as she climbed to her feet. When she finally made it over to the back row, she sat between Fang and me.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She said, giving me, Fang and Iggy (not knowing that Iggy was blind), a shy smile.

"Max."

"Nick." Fang said. I was half expecting him to say, Fnick. After all he _was _too far away to smack easily. But I would have gotten him later for it… And he knew that too.

"Hey. I'm Jeff." Iggy didn't really have any tone to his voice besides boredom; he was staring unseeingly at the blackboard. Anne had tried to get him to go to a School for the Blind, but after a few talks (aka; Iggy walking around and picking up anything that he could and throw it in the air only to catch it again) she relented. Go figure he'd still be sulking. (Though I of course, did not want to be split up again, it _had_ been funny)

Bella looked kind of hurt and confused about 'Jeff's' actions, but didn't say anything. I leaned towards her, (I'm still not positive about _why_ I did it) and whispered in her ear; "He's blind." I whispered, amused.

"Ooooooooh" Bella said stretching the word out like it was interesting.

I tried not to laugh.

"Sorry about Jessica." Bella said after a moment. "I know she… Talk's a lot." It seamed as if she wanted to end that sentence differently. "What's your next class?" She asked after a moments' pause.

I was in my last class before lunch. Bella had been most of my classes. Somehow we had managed to become friends in so little time. It was weird… nerve racking almost.

Finally the bell rang and I collected my books. I was starving! _I hope that the food here doesn't taste like crap…_

I walked in silence with Bella to the lunch room. Something I wouldn't have been able to do with Nudge. I laughed, making Bella look over curiously. "It's nothing." I said.

Bella smiled, and changed the subject. "Do you want me to sit with you at lunch?" She asked.

I shrugged, "You can if you want to. I'd have to check with my flo-family first though… probably." I started to mumble after I almost said flock.

"Okay…" She seemed kinda nervous. When we entered the cafeteria, Bella looked around nervously until her eye's landed on a table. I glanced at it and was amazed at what I saw. There, in the back of the lunch room, sat five very pale, beautiful, golden eyed people, all in expensive looking clothing.

"Wow…" I whispered in awe. I shook my head. _What am I doing? Their just people! Actually… One of them kinda looks like Layne… A little more pretty. But still… _My heart started racing again. _Wait.__What if they're Erasers? The School could have come up with ones that were even more beautiful than they used to be. But surly, even they wouldn't want to be so conspicuous. Even if they are well trained. Stop it. _I told myself firmly_, they can smell fear. Besides you don't want to alarm the flock, or be wrong after telling Fang. _I would never live that one down._ They _are _just people. _

_Don't assume things Max. People aren't always as they seem…_

_Oh, Great! More fortune cookie crap! Thank you Voice, for all your help._ I thought sarcastically.

I glanced back at the table. _One of them looks… frightened? He's staring at me like I'm crazy. Not far off…_ I thought. He raised his eyebrow, and then looked at Bella, a worried expression apparent on his features. _See. _I told myself forcefully._ Erasers aren't emotional. Even a new batch couldn't… _I swallowed not wanting to go there._ Don't! Fang can read your mind like an open book! _I shook my head and tried to get back to the present.

Looking back at the table, I saw that that kid was still staring at me. _What's his problem? _I thought. He looked away._ Okaaaaay. His behavior kinda seems familiar… Why? Hmmm…_

_Who wants to buy a ticket to the show of the freaky mutant hybrid kid? _I thought._ See firsthand how weird her life can be! I bet I could sell millions… _I was still looking at the table with the five kids. The one who had been acting weird… well… just say that he looked as if his eyes were going to roll onto his tray of what looked like untouched food.

I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye. It looked as if she was looking in between me, and Mr. Weird over there. "What?" I asked, turning back to her.

"Nothing. But… you're acting… sort of weird. Is something wrong?"

"No… Hey, who are they?" I asked pointing to the table at the back of the room with Mr. Weird.

Bella smiled, "Those are my friends the Cullen's." She said happily.

_SEE, they're just people. _But what the Voice had said earlier came back to mind and I wasn't so sure anymore. 

I saw Iggy, Nudge, and Fang, over at the end of the lunch line, staring at me. Fang had his eyebrows raised, and almost had an _actual_ emotion playing on his features. But not quite. I glared, and stuck my tongue out at him. I could tell what he was thinking; _Childish. _He stuck his tongue right back at me. My eye's widened. "Now who's being childish?" I asked from across the room. He grinned. Fang- King of No Emotion- gave me a real, ear to ear, smile.. I laughed, and walked over to them. Thankful that only my back seemed to heat up.

**Edward POV****(A/N: Are you all happy now that our dear Eddie is in this story?)**

Random student: _There are a lot of new kids! The older girls are hot! Hard too pick who I'm going to ask out first…_

Jessica Stanley: _Wow! Fang is SO cool! And Hot! You know what they say; tall dark and handsome!_

Angela Weber: _I wonder what the new kids are like… Bella like's them, I probably will to…_

(Edward) _Bella met the new kids? How many were there again? Uh… Five total, I think…_

Alice:_ Hey Eddie! You are going to love the new kids! _I glared at her, almost making her laugh._ No! Not that kind of love! At least, not this time! (Menacing laughter)_

Right on cue, Bella walked in with one of the girls I had seen in people's minds. I decided to 'tune in' on her thoughts.

…_just people! God… actually… one of them kinda looks like Layne… A little more pretty. But still… _She compared a mental picture of another girl who must have been Layne, to Rosalie.

Her heart started beating frantically, I could hear it perfectly from across the cafeteria. _Wait. What if they're Erasers?_

What in the world was an Eraser? Why did their name worry her so? Nothing could be as monstrous as us. But the fear in her thoughts was not the same fear as many of my, victims. 

_But surly even they wouldn't want to be so conspicuous. Even if they were so well trained. Stop it! They can smell fear. Besides you don't want to alarm the Flock__, or be wrong after telling Fang._

We aren't THAT conspicuous. Wait, the Flock? What is the Flock? Or who? 

_They _are_ just people. _

_Don't assume things Max. People aren't always as they seem…_

(Edward)_ What? That wasn't the same voice! …But it still came from her mind…_

_Oh, great! More fortune cookie crap! Thank you Voice, for all your help!_

_What? Did she just call her thoughts…Voice?_ She was talking to herself in her head… But, it didn't seem like the normal way people talk to themselves… even when they're crazy…

She looked over at our table, when her eyes came across me, they lingered. Not for the usual reason people stare at us either. She was thinking; _He's staring at me like I'm crazy. Not far off… _I swallowed not wanting to go there. 

I raised my eyebrow. _So was she crazy? And if so, does she know that she's crazy? _I looked over at Bella, worried. _What if she gets hurt? _I thought.

She was looking at Bella too, she looked back at me. _See. Erasers aren't emotional. Even a new batch couldn't… Don't! Fang can read your mind like an open book! _WHAT! Someone, this Fang, can read her mind? How was that possible! It wasn't, that's how._ What's his problem?_ I had been gaping at her, my mouth hanging open. Snapping it shutI looked away, not wanting her to think about it too much. I hadn't done that for years and hoped that no one noticed. _Okaaaaay. His behavior kinda seems familiar… Why? Hmmm… _She was trying to figure it out when she just gave up, thinking sarcastically; _Who wants to buy a ticket to the show of the freaky mutant hybrid kid? See firsthand how weird her life can be! I bet I could sell millions…_

_What? What was she thinking? Mutant hybrid? …What? _I could feel my eyes getting so big it almost hurt.. They felt like they were going to pop right out of my skull. She thought about something concerning me being 'Mr. Weird'. And started talking to Bella. Bella pointed us out.

_Oh, so that's Mr. Weird's name. Edward. Eh, I like Mr. Weird better… Wow,_ I'm _the weird one… Ahh, but I already knew that. People- meaning the Flock- liked to point that out. _**A lot.**

I sighed, frustrated. I hoped Alice would know something about them.

She looked away from my family, looking over to three more of the people in the category of 'new' in Forks High school.

I read their minds at once, which would defiantly give any normal human a headache. That is, if they could read minds it would… But then again, I don't really fit either of those categories, do I?

One of them was thinking about bombs, another one was thinking multiple things at once, fast enough that I couldn't even ketch it all. The last one was thinking that Max was childish because she had stuck her tongue at him. While Max was thinking about how the boy who she thought of as Fang, was thinking about how he thought she was childish. _Wow… Wait! She knew what he was thinking? No… It was probably just a lucky guess…besides how likely is it for Two people in the same family to read minds? Anyway, normal human beings couldn't read minds at ALL. _Though I wasn't really sure that they _were_ normal.

Fang stuck his tongue at Max, whose eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Now who's being childish?" she said low enough for me to ketch from where I was sitting, but not a human. I looked over at Fang. He was smiling. _Had he heard her? Impossible! He may not be as far away from her as I was, but he was still WAY out of earshot! _I looked back at Max when she started to walk over to her… family.

_This is going to be a LONG day. _I thought, already feeling exhausted.

**A/N: YAY! I finally updated! This is THE longest chapter I have EVER written! …. Which is kinda sad when you think about it… hahahahahahahahaha.**

**I finally got the Cullen's and Bella in here! Woo Whoo! OH, and another thing to cheer about, I got the fourth Maximum Ride book two days ago, on the 17th! I am SOoooooooooOOOOOOooo happy! I haven't got to read it yet though, but I plan on it! Hahahahahaha.  My sister helped me with this chapter… well, actually, she forced me to let her help…. Hahaha, just kidding. If I don't give her some credit, I'll get hit with a paper towel roll! Or a water bottle…. Hmmm… lol. She read it and hit me! The author note I mean. She read the note and hit me, not the note hit… you know what, I think you get the point so, moving along. I am trying to get a good Beta to help me with my stories, so if I am a terribly horrible writer, hopefully a Beta will help me, lol. Plz, R&R?**


	4. Unknown People

Chapter Four, My dearest Issues

**A/N: Oooh! I finally read the fourth ****Maximum Ride****! Now I'm waiting for the fourth one in twilight! Lol.. I think it comes out in August… ? lol. I'm still having my sister help me with my stories, so you know that Author note at the end? Yea, I can't delete it or else she WILL hit me! I swear! Lol. And that is SOOOO not her real name! Lol, but whatever! Okay, anyway, I know that the time line in this chapter is going to get confusing, but I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out. If you don't, then Review or PM me and ask me whatever you want : ). Review please, even if you aren't confused! Lol. On with this- sorry to say- short chappie!**

Chapter Four, Unknown people. Multiple POV.

Layne (A little before lunch)

'_I love school! Don't you Layne?'_

Laughing, I answered Angel. '_Yea, I guess… Elementary is a lot better than high school though…I only went for a year, but I am SURE of it.'_

'_Hey Layne? Guess what!'_

'_Hmmm?' _

'_They are having orange juice with lunch! Isn't that great?'_ Angel thought excitedly.

'_Oh no.' _I thought,_ 'Orange juice makes you REALLY hyper! Angel, maybe you shouldn't have any'…_ But it was, as I knew it would be, in vain.

'_But… but… I love orange juice…'_

I sighed, knowing that the only person who could convince Angel not to do something was Max. I dropped it.

'_So how is everyone else doing right now?'_ I had to ask, because Angel was a more powerful mind reader than me,since she was the one who the power originated from, and I haven't been around them all that long...

'_Nudge is liking middle school. Gasman is grossing girls out, three guesses how, Iggy is thinking about… Eew, Iggy! Iggy's being GROSS!'_

'_What is he thinking about? Or do I even want to know?'_

'_You do NOT want to know.. Trust me. Yuck!'_

'_Oookkkaaayyy.'_

'_Uh… any way… Max is with her new friend, Bella. And Fang is… also being kinda gross… not as bad as Iggy but still… He's thinking about Jessica. A new friend of his…'_

' _I wonder what Max thinks about that…' _I laughed. I had caught Fang thinking about Max, and Max thinking about Fang, more than once. It was sickening! Why don't they just get a room already! Man…

'_Max is jealous, but she doesn't think so.'_

I looked at Angel for a second in confusion, but then it dawned on me what she meant. That's what Max feels about it. I laughed.

A bell rang, I was guessing it was the lunch bell because of Angels ranting thoughts of '_Yay! Lunch time! Orange juice, orange juice, orange juice!_'

I sighed. '_Angel, just don't drink_ too _much. Okay?'_

'_I promise!'_

I was about to walk to the lunch room, when the teacher I had, pulled me back inside.

**Jasper **

Alice seemed happy today, felt happy, was happy. She wouldn't tell anyone _why _though. I sighed, it could get very exasperating, being with Alice. It could get that way just _being around _her. I wasn't sure how Bella, being a human, could still be standing. But, as far as I was concerned, it was all worth it.

I loved Alice, and would do anything for her. Follow her anywhere.

She, Alice, seemed to be bugging Edward. He had that look on his face that only Alice can cause. He seemed to be looking at… Bella and another girl. I didn't really care what my 'brother' did, so I tried to ignore the emotions in the lunch room, and focus on ones outside, or close to it. I felt annoyed emotions mainly. A few tired or bored. But then I came across two that confused me. There was a lusting one, and a mad/ frightened/ strong/ confused one. It gave me a headache to feel so many emotions in one person. I was pretty sure that those two people were at least in the same room, if not alone. It took me a couple seconds, but I finally put two and two together. Someone was in trouble. A girl by the feel of her emotions. I looked over at Edward, seeking help, but he was still concentrating on Bella, who was pointing us out to her friend. Was I supposed to help? Or, the more important question; could I handle it…? 

I had a chance at doing something that might prove my family wrong, that I _could _be strong. I got up.

Managing to slip out, I ran towards the emotions. I felt something else, something that I could not place. It underlined all of her emotions, and was weaker because of it. Her heart became louder and faster as I neared the room. My hand shot to the handle, crushing it to dust. The door seemed to fly across the room at my mere touch.

The emotions were defining as I advanced into the room. Never had I experienced one person with emotions so strong. And then all at once her emotions dissipated as I watched her blonde hair crash to the floor. Her eyes were open, and doing things that scared me. They went from gold, like my family's, to a blood red, to a delicate baby blue.

Her emotions were weaker now, but one still stood out.

Pain.

**A/N- guess what? You get to know my name since my sister, Gabby, had to give a cliffy (she was borne to confuse people and right cliffies) whistle hey I **_**was**_** being nice! Well any way my name is…… o how bout 'the incredible sister' …. No to lame. …. Well what do you think about sugar? To sweet? cough cough any ways why don't you just call me …….Violet JayCese ….. though course you can always call me Ma'am. And well I better get to a point about this….. if my Sister doesn't update again soon I'll do it for her…. Though she probably won't like it….. any way REVIEW PLEAZE!! **


	5. Don't Have To Cry

Chapter five, Don't have to cry

Chapter five, Don't have to cry

Before she passed out (which was what I felt like doing right now) she yelled, "Max! Iggy!" Even though her voice was weak, I was pretty sure that some people in the hall, and possibly the lunch room (like, per say, my _family_) Could hear her.

That's just what I needed at the moment-

_Save me now_

_Whisper in my ear_

_Take me away_

_Away from here_

-a bunch of _humans _rushing in here, _and _my family.

Great

_I don't want to be alone_

_In this place I'm trapped in_

_You're the only one who can save me_

_So I'll hold my breath_

_Count to ten_

_And wait for you to come_

"What was that?" I heard a somewhat muffled female voice say from the lunch room. It was still really noisy in there, so I was guessing that not too many people had heard her after all. Well at least that was… good.

_I have my secrets_

_Don't you have yours?_

_In this air_

_Of where I try not to suffocate_

_I have to concentrate_

_I know I don't have to cry_

_But I still feel lost_

_But at least with you_

_**I feel safe enough to not lie**_

"I think it was Layne," This time it was a male.

"Where is she Iggy?" I heard at the same time as I heard; "Oh no. Where's Jasper? I just heard a scream! I didn't see Jasper…"

_When you're gone_

_But people still surround me_

_I feel so alone_

_Its like I'm lost, and cannot see_

Alice. She thought that _I_ had _attacked_ the human! I thought she had more faith in me than that. But… apparently not.

_I can't chase my fears away_

_I can't chose my fate_

"Hurting anyone." She finished

"I wasn't really paying any attention to his thought…" Edward said, nearing. "Maybe if we hurry, we can get to him before any humans do."

_No one ever trust's me_

_And yet they always push me_

_Testing my limits of self control_

_I'm about to blow_

_I'm losing control_

_Stop me before I implode_

_You've reached your goal_

_So let me go_

"Come on! Lets go!" Said the first female voice.

_Help me before I reach self destruction_

Mass destruction

_**Help me before I hurt anyone**_

Self destruction.

I heard distant footsteps, that sounded lighter than that of a human, but not light enough to be my families, all though, I did hear them to.

Suddenly, my family burst through the… uh… door frame… They all looked worried, but when they saw the _breathing_ humans, they stopped dead in their tracks, all of them having the same emotions playing through them. Surprise and confusion.

_You can let me go_

_You know_

_You can let me go_

_Please just let me go_

_Let me go, before I explode_

"Jasper… What's going on? Who… who is that?" Alice asked, motioning to the girl on the floor.

"I don't know," I said in a flat monotone.

"What are you doing here? What happened?"

"I don't know what happened," I said.. "Or who she is. I just felt her emotions from the lunch room. Edward was 'busy' so I decided to try and help her. But the closer I got… The worse she started to feel until finally she just… collapsed."

My family was just standing there, looking between me and the girl. I was about to yell at them, telling them to help me, but I heard those unusually light footsteps getting closer to us.

_Let me go_

_And leave me alone_

_I'll be fine on my own_

_So let me go_

"I'm pretty sure her voice was coming from in there." Said the second voice that was male. It sounded like there were several people out there, and they were just outside- No. They weren't. Not anymore at least.

Because now, they were standing right behind my family.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" one of them (the female that I heard before) said.

"How bad is it Max?" said another (I recognized him as the male voice from before).

"I can't tell. But those people I told you about are here. They could be erasers but… They should have attacked already if they were…" Said… Max.

Since when did _erasers _attack? The most I can come up with is that the erasers attack _paper. _But that wouldn't make sense…

That confusing phenomenon came to an end as they girl who was passed out's eye's fluttered open.

_**But then in came my night in shining armor**_

_Saving me from the pain_

_I was weak, but now I'm stronger_

_You thought you could hurt me, _

_**But you couldn't have been wronger**_

_**Now I'm safe**_

_Safe from those who hate me_

_Save me now_

_Whisper in my ear_

_Take me away_

_Away from here_

_I'll hold my breath_

_Count to ten_

_And wait for you to come in_

_I have my secrets_

_Don't you have yours?_

_In this air_

_Of where I try not to suffocate_

_I have to concentrate_

_I know I don't have to cry_

_As long as you're by my side_

_I'm about to blow_

_I'm losing control_

_Help me before I reach self destruction_

_**Mass destruction**_

_You can let me go_

_You know_

_You can let me go…_

_I'll be fine on my own_

_I was weak, but now I'm stronger_

_You thought you could hurt me, _

_**But you couldn't have been wronger**_

_I'll be fine on my own_

"What the…" She sputtered.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Lol. I couldn't find a good song so I kinda came up with one…. Lol… I have a poll type thing about it for you. There are 4 options;**

**1) I don't like the song at all. It just doesn't go very well…**

**2) It's alright…**

**3) It was good. I liked it.**

**4) Or, my favorite option is just to come up with your own answer, telling me whatever you like!**

**Gabby, AKA, Mrs.EdwardCU11EN.**

**5) (by violet) you absolutely think it's depressing and TOTALLY fits with everything!**


	6. What?

Chapter Six, WHAT

**Chapter Six, What?**

**A/N: ****Feathers, Fluff, and Everything Tough**** is the name of my sisters new fanfic. It's a Twilight/Maximum Ride crossover. Umm… her Pen name is Violet JC. ****/u/1533934****. It's good so far, if u all like –or love- Max/Twilight crossovers, u should all like that. It is also very interesting so… GO! READ IT!**

**Layne**

"What the... heck… happened?" I asked, more myself and anyone else. I wasn't quite sure if anyone was there, or in hearing range. I was in so much pain, even worse than before I passed out_. _I had all this… stuff… passing through me, and my mind reading skills seemed…_More powerful? All I remember is a jerk of a teacher about to…_ I shivered. _Okay, okay… Then what? Umm, there was that guy! He came in and… just ripped the whole door off the wall practically. And then knocked out the Jerk… And fell to the floor, only a moment or two after me… He looked as if he was in pain… But, why…?_

I groaned as I tried to sit up, but all pain just hit me twice as hard, causing me to fall back down. Staring at the sealing, with tears at the rim of my eyes, I was surprised that I could even be breathing, let alone _awake. _I felt like I was on fire, and at the same time I felt cool, relaxed. And there was also this burning feeling in the back of my throat that was different from the others. _What's going on?!_ I trailed my eye's around the parts of the room I could see, which wasn't much. But then my eyes came across _him._ That guy who… who… saved me? No. I could have taken the teacher down without a sweat. But I had tried that and barely gotten anything from him. And I had been getting weaker and weaker with every passing second… So what had _really _happened? And why was I is so much _pain_?

"Ow." I stated, as I tried yet again to sit up.

"Uh… Do you need help?" A tortured sounding voice that would have resembled my own, if not for sounding so… _wow. _It was that guy again, he looked like he was gonna pass out… Like I just did… How long ago was that? How long had I been out? It looked as if I was still in the classroom… from what I could see at least.

Before I could answer him, Iggy was beside me. "Layne! Are you alright?" there was panic in his voice. It rang in my ears. "Layne wha-what did they do to you?" _WHAT!_ There was only one… oh. Iggy was staring -unseeingly, but with a look that could kill- at the guy who had collapsed a few feet from me.

Someone else approached me and I let out a shriek. It was too much! I couldn't stay awake as the steps drew closer, the pain intensifying. With one last whimper I let my eyes glaze over.

The darkness was welcoming. It swelled and caressed my body, dulling my senses. But the pain did not go away. It came from the deepest abyss inside me, pulling and tugging me deeper and deeper into the blackness.

I hid from myself as one would hide from their deepest fear. I knew that eventually I would have to wake up and I did not want to. The pain was just starting to pass and I feared that it would come back if I resurfaced. The fear was so strong it almost felt as if it was not mine alone.

**Alice**

Jasper. He was in control. The sight of him on the floor had scared me. But now he was up. I could still see the pain of so many emotions in his eyes. He was standing as far from the girl as he could, without leaving the room.

Edward still looked tense; he was trying to get into the girls mind. With each failed attempt a look of despair came into his eyes. Bella was attached to his arm, her new friend- Max- a few feet away.

Max looked angry. A guy, who was dressed in all black- I started to wonder if he was emo, but that wasn't important right now-, was by her shoulder. His hand was on her upper arm, as if holding her back. I hadn't seen him come in.

I looked away from her, my eyes landed on the teacher. He was coming to. I shivered. Jasper caught my eye and came to me. He had already filled us in on what had happened. I nodded towards the teacher, Jasper grimaced. "What should we do with him?" He asked. For a moment I pictured him -the teacher, not Jasper- taped to the flag pole, wearing a mini skirt, and black sparkly halter top. But that'd be more of a torture to the students, than to the teacher, so I decided to do something else. Something especially evil. Man was I gonna enjoy this! But _he_ sure wouldn't. That was the point, though, now wasn't it?

"I think I have an idea."

**A/N: R&R BOTH stories. But if you only want to do 1, than do this one! Lol, jk. Sorry for the cliffy:) I just couldn't resist. Send a review, or PM me, and tell me what you think is going to happen. :D I'll put the funniest one, or the best one, up on the next chapter. I might even make it what they really do end up doing… If I like it better than my idea, lol.**

**Mrs. Edward CU11EN/Gabby**


	7. Punch

Chapter Seven, Punch (Thanks goldenrose37)

Alice POV

"I think I have an idea." The voice wasn't mine, even though those we're the exact words I had been planning to say.

The voice continued. "Iggy, Nudge, get Layne out of here. Take her away from the whole school; we'll all meet up at Anne's. Go. Now! You to Gazzy, go with them." They left, while grumbling, like she told them to. "Fang…." The voice that belonged to Max drifted off, as the teacher sat up. Max looked at Fang. "Do you want to do the honors?" She asked him, raising one eyebrow. His lips twitched, and he motioned to Mr. Healdton, the man that had been lying on the floor, who (I'm guessing) hurt the girl.. The motion seemed to say 'Go ahead'. She grinned. "Great."

Max walked up behind the teacher, who was now getting dizzily to his feet, pulled back her arm, and WHAM! Her arm moved faster, and hit the man harder, than I'd ever seen a human do.

The sound her fist made against his shoulder was strangely pleasing. At least it was until I smelled….

His blood. Or hers. It didn't really matter. I stopped breathing and looked pointedly at Edward, who I was sure could smell it to. _Is everyone okay?_ I thought to him, meaning the rest of the family. He gave me a tight nod, and ushered out Rose and Emmett, nodding at Jasper, who was lying on the floor… with his eyes open. He seemed to be in shock. But from what? What had happened to him?

I knew Edward wanted me to do something to help Jasper, but what? When I walked over to him, saying his name, he didn't move, and his breathing was far too slow. I was trying to figure out what was wrong with him when the girl who had punch the teacher let out a yelp, and at the same time Jasper jerked under my hands, and let out a scream... No it wasn't just him screaming it was also a girl. I looked around, unable to place the voice, until I saw her.

The girl -Layne- was lying in the same position as Jasper, screaming the same exact scream. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen, and that was saying something. If I hadn't been so worried, I probably would be laughing or staring or something. And if, you know, the situation hadn't been so serious.

But as it was, I jumped up and, strictly on instinct, I grabbed the girl. Her friends yelled at me, and tried to get me off her. I had to give it to them; they were really very persistent, and strong… but not stronger than a vampire, even a 'vegetarian' like myself.

I shook the girl in my arms, trying to make her stop screaming. I don't know why I did this. Her Jaspers screams were just so disorienting! I couldn't think of anything else, I couldn't even concentrate on seeing the how this would end, though I tried.

Her friends' yells, turned into mutters of profanity. I didn't really know why, until I realized there was no one kicking at me, and the pulling and hitting had stopped, at least for the moment. It was just me, Layne, and a bunch of half hearted curses.

After another moment of shaking her (and slapping her a few times) I turned around to find Edward holding onto the Max girl, and Carlisle holding the dark haired boy. The screaming had only started about nineteen seconds ago, and I could hear humans running this way. Esme, who had been standing worriedly between Edward and Carlisle, walked over and picked up Jasper.

"Grab the girl." Edward whispered.

I obliged, swooping her quickly up in my arms. The screams had started to quiet down, and by the time we were out the door, they were just amid whimpers. We ran as fast as we could, leaving the teacher behind to be found by the humans. He didn't matter anymore. Not with what was happening to Jasper, and this human girl Layne.

I saw Carlisle and Edward holding their hands over Max's and the boy's mouth. I watch what's passing around me, seeing every detail clearly, though a human going at this speed wouldn't be able to tell one thing from another. But_ I'm_ not human. A moment later we were at our cars, which were parked at the front of the school. Rose and Emmett were in Rose's car, and Bella was in the passenger's seat of Edwards. I jumped into the back of Rose's BMW, Layne still in my arms... Carlisle opened the door, I thought he was going to jump in to, but instead he just threw the boy in, and said to me at vampire speed, "Take him to the house, I have to go with Edward, but we will meet you there..." He ducked out of the car, and slammed the door. As soon as it was shut, Rose took off silently.

The boy, who, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Max called Fang (what type of name is Fang?) reached for the door knob. The little idiot was going to throw himself out of a moving vehicle! One that was going at least 140 miles per hour! I tilt my head, trying not to picture him jumping out of the car just to bounce down the road… ugh, not a pretty picture. While still holding onto the girl with one arm, my other shot out, grabbing one of Fangs hands, then the other, holding them in a vice-like grip. "Don't be stupid." I tell him in a cold voice.

His eyes narrowed, ever so slightly, as he started trying to get out of my grip. I couldn't tell if he was surprised by my strength or not, his expression was only determined. Still, I was thinking that he was surprised. I might not have Jaspers ability to feel others emotions, or Edwards mind reading, but I did have common sense. For the age I'm guessing I was when I was changed, about 17, or 18, I was small. And this boy, he was tall. He wasn't big like Emmett, but more like Jasper, who was tall, and muscled, but not overly, or even, sometimes noticeably. So common sense said that this strong, tall boy could take me, the small, fragile looking girl. But logic was wrong.

He couldn't budge.

I was sitting on top of him, holding him down.

He didn't stop struggling, but I stopped paying attention, knowing he wouldn't get free. Instead I thought of Jasper and Layne, and that horrible teacher. What would have happened if Jasper hadn't been paying attention? Would any of us have noticed? I liked to think we would have but... it doesn't seem likely, I have to admit.

I didn't want to think about that anymore, so I switched my thoughts to ones having to do with the group of strange kids, including the one I was sitting on at the moment. I look down at him... He was handsome, with dark longish hair, and equally dark eyes that seemed very clever, if you asked me. And, they also were looking up at me, with an impressive amount of loathing.

He made me want to smile. I could tell he would be a very entertaining human. I didn't have a vision, just a feeling, which I'm pretty sure is still part of my power. Intuitive feelings that are right most of the time.

I took a breath, to say something to Rose and Emmett, and then I smelled him. He smelled – he smelled like an animal. I looked at Rose in the rear view mirror and said so to them with vampire speed, so that he didn't have a chance at understanding me.

As I looked down at my captive, I saw the first real emotion on his face, and it seemed so out of place there; fear.

*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~`*'~*`~'*`~'*

Fang POV

_Holy crap! How did she talk so fast that I can't even understand her? How is such a small person so strong? What are they, all of them? Are they with the School? Maybe they're some new, stronger, faster mutant- or maybe they aren't even the tiniest bit human. I don't really care what they are; I just need to know… are they going to hurt any of the flock? Kill them? If they kill them, I hope they kill me too._

**AN: Sorry if this is a little off; it's been a while since I've updated so my facts maybe strange. I hope you like it, and I'll try to update again A LOT sooner******

**Thanks awesome readers, U ROCK!!!!!**

**Gabby**


End file.
